Inferno Squadron Timeline
Inferno Squadron Timeline 'Chapter 1 -New friend,New Foe' Eagle Owl was traveling alone in a forest when he heard something.He quickly turned around and saw nothing,just trees and bushes.So he kept walking and he heard something in the tree moving.He looked up and a brute jumped at him. Eagle Owl dogded the brute and did a roll.He went for his battle rifle when he noticed it wasn't there.He saw it behind the brute. Then the brute opened fire"The taricta will take over this world!"said the brute. Spike shots flew at Eagle Owl nearly hitting him in the back.All of a sudden two more brutes came running out. Then an arrow hit the ground and exploded.One brute fell backwards while the other two put there arms around their mouths to protect them from the smoke. Another arrow hit a brute right in the middle of the two plate on the back of his head.It then fell to the ground.Eagle Owl quickly scrambled for his Battle rifle and shot the other brute.The last one was getting up when it ws hit in the chest with an arrow. Eagle Owl looked around him to see if he could see were the arrows were coming from. He then noticed a girl in the trees with a bow an some arrows."And who might you be?"asked Eagle Owl. 'Chapter 2 - name' Kyra's POV I let my bow turn back into my earring and put it on. My quiver turned back into my backpack. I walked toward the boy. "I'm Kyra Nielsen, daughter of Apollo. Call me Kiwi. Who are you? You don't seem to be a normal mortal, so you must be a demigod or quarter blood or something." He stared at me like I was insane. "No, I'm not a demigod, whatever that is. Call me Eagle Owl. "A demigod is a child of a Greek god. Yes, they exist. No, I'm not crazy." I told him. "I didn't think you were." "I just asumed... Just forget it. Then what's special about you?" "I can munipulate electricity and shoot dark plasma like stuff from my body." "That's cool. I can manipulate light. That's the daughter of the sun god thing, though. I can also force people to talk in rhymes!" 'Chapter 3'- "Roger Roger"' ''3rd Person POV' Booom! "What was that?"Kyra asked. "Get them" "Roger Roger!" "Droids,take cover!"Eagle Owl said. They ran behind a boulder while laser flew by them.Eagle Owl pulled out his sniper rifle and shot two droids in a row. Kyra pulled off her earring and it changed into her bow again, while her backpack turned into her quiver. She pulled out a bomb arrow (they're colour-coded) and shot it into the middle of seven or eight droids. It exploded and they went with it. Eagle Owl shot an electrical wave into the ground stunning the droids.Then seven super battle droids started shooting at them."Curses!"Eagle Owl said under his breath.Meanwhile Kyra finished of the rest of the battle droids. Eagle Owl took out his battle rifle and started shooting at two super battle droids.He then chuked a gernade at them sending three flying up into the air.Eagle Owl shadow blasted the other two into a rock sending mechanical limbs everywere. "Thats the last of them."Kyra said. "Question." "What?" "Do you want to join the Inferno Squadron,because you seem like a very good fighter? 'Chapter 4- Shut the Hell Up Brain! Kyra's POV I smiled. "Sure. That would be cool." Eagle Owls POV She seemed like a nice person but I knew I couldn't trust her too much because I had just met her. "Well...I think we should head back to my base and I'll give you a tour." Kyra's POV I nodded and we started heading north. After all that training, I knew it was a bad idea to trust him, but, hey, he was cool! I decided I'd give it a shot, even if it did include the possibility of him in the Titan Army. I promised myself I would not get too close to him. Like, start loving him or something... wait... did I just say love? Me and my girly pre-teen mind... always thinking about gooey romance and such. I don't want to end up like that. That job belongs to Aphrodite and her children. And my mother IS NOT Aphrodite. My mother is Camilla Nielsen. 3rd Person POV "Well here we are"said Eagle Owl pointing to the base. "Over there is the training grounds,lots of targets there." They walked into the building and Devir was there. "Good evening Owl,and who is this may I ask?" "Oh thats Kyra our newest member,and I'm taking her on a tour of our base." "Very well then, carry on."Devir said while walking past them. 'Oh ya, thats Devir an Elite."Eagle Owl said. "Okay... I'll pretend I understand what you just said..." Kyra said. "Am I the first demigod to join the Inferno Squadron?" Kyra's POV I'd been wanting to know the answer to this for some time becase then there would be someone else there who understood what I've been through, which is much different then Eagle Owl. I lived my whole life thinking my father was my step-father, Rick. I lived a life of lies. I never liked lies. And finding out that I was a demigod and my step-father wasn't my real father wasn't an easy thing to take. I had always wanted to be a demigod after reading Percy Jackson, but it hurt to know that my mother would keep a secret like that from me. Then while I was at camp, best friend and half-sister, Jessica, went missing. I also found out my half-sister, Annalise, could see through the Mist all this time. And she didn't tell me. It was part of the reason she hated the Percy Jackson series. Percy Jackson almost blew her up while she was in Toronto, shopping. The other reason was that she always considered the Percy Jackson series to have only been created to compete with Harry Potter, the book that ruinned my life of lies even more. I was obsessed with Harry Potter when I was in fifth grade and my class still hasn't given it up. They still called me Harry Potter, Harry Potter's Girlfriend, or even Harry Potter's Boyfriend just before I went to Camp Half-Blood. I've considered it the worst book ever since. That is why I wanted to know if there were any demigods in The Inferno Squadron. "Yes,the other members are me,Devir and some of his elite friends,Carack and Wolf sword.Oh and one more thing,Wolf sword thinks every girl is hot and will try to flirt with you so I would try and avoid him if I were you." Eagle Owl then took off his helmet and put it on a shelf.He had brown hair,brown eyes and white skin.(I'm not being racist) 'Chapter 5-' Kyra's POV Wow... Apollo must have liked him to bless him with looks like these... Wait! Did I just think that?!? What the hell is wrong with my brain?! Curse you, Aphrodite, CURSE YOU! "Yeah... Okay... I just might do that..." I said, mentally slapping myself for thinking that Eagle Owl was hott. I pulled out my iPod. "Is there Wi-Fi here? I don't need it, but it would be nice to have connection to my friends..." "I don't know... we might, I've never checked." "Then never mind. I'll live without it." I shoved my iPod back into my pocket. "You know, it might be a good idea to add me to your contacts on there. In case you need to contact me." "Good idea." I pulled it back out of my pocket and handed it to him. "You may as well do it." 3rd Person POV Later the next morning..."Ha ha beat that!"Eagle Owl said to Devir "I already have." "Curses..."All of a sudden shots started going off and explosions. "We better go check it out."Eagle owl said while grabing his battle rifle. Carack came running up to them and said"There is a battle going on over there and two people name Bard eric and Viper are helping to keep the brute away from the base." "Ok then,lets go."Eagle Owl said running off. Carack ,Devir, Kyra and Eagle Owl ran into the battle. Devir took out his energy sword and stabbed a brute in the chest while Carack took down to more brutes with his shot gun.Eagle Owl pulled out his dagger and it transformed into a sword.He then sliced a brute while dogding some spikes. Eagle Owls POV I need to get that brute cheiften before he gets me.Well Devirs doing a great gob of killing and Kyra is doing just fine,........................what the,I'm in the middle of the battle and I think of that? Boom! "Wow that was to close."I nearly get hammered once again. Eagle Owl then jumped behind the brute and stabbed him in the back. "Well thats done"Eagle Owl said while looking at Bard eric and Viper walk up to him. "And who are you guys?" 'Chapter6-' Bard Eric's POV "Well thats done" some guy wearing weird armour says, looking in me and Viper's direction as we walk up to him. "And who are you guys?" he asks. "I'm Bard Eric and this is Viper. I'm a demigod." I say.